What I Know
by Gabbymadd22
Summary: Santana and Karofsky always butted heads, but when they work together to both win Prom Queen and King and to keep their secrets...they realize that some things can change for the better or worse.
1. What I Know

**Ok…I MIGHT get some negative feedback for this story, but according to the Constitution, I have freedom of speech and opinion! And I know this story may alter what **_**actually**_** happened but **_**please**_** be nice about it!**

**Anyway…I was never too big a fan of Karofsky in the beginning and was quite shocked when he revealed himself to Kurt, but after the whole apology and zombie dance, I gained respect. I was a bit confused when he and Santana pretended to date but after seeing how much fun they had at prom, I kinda noticed a teeny tiny spark between them (I know, I'm weird like that). So, let me express myself!**

Chapter 1: What I know

_**Santana's POV**_

I know things. I know more things that other people don't, I know gossip, I know people just by _looking_ at them, I know who's good in bed, I know that I'm honest and judgmental…

And I _also_ know that I want my reputation back.

I used to rule the school. Even though Quinn was the head cheerleader and Brittany and I were her back-ups, I still had the power.

I had the reputation as toughest girl who could start fights easily…until miss Baby-Back Ribs tarnished it by revealing that I and gotten a boob job over the summer.

I'm also hiding a secret…

I'm a lesbian.

I didn't know right away, though. I've slept with more guys than Lindsey Lohan and Miley Cyrus put together, including Puck and Finn.

Unfortunately I later realized that I was only hiding my true feelings for my best friend…

Brittany.

Like I said before, Brittany and I were Quinn's lackeys. But we were also best friends. We hung out all the time; we walked the halls together, and sat next to each other in Glee. Sometimes I used to use her as my substitute for boys.

Yes, we kissed, and even made out. At first I thought, just picture her as a boy. She's as dumb as a sack of hammers so she wouldn't know the difference. But suddenly…I started feeling for her the way a girl feels for a guy. It was confusing!

Then she started dating Artie No-Legs which made me feel _really_ jealous even though I had no reason why.

Finally I decided to tell her my feelings thanks to the help of Ms. Holiday. However, I was scared to come out because I didn't want to be harassed like Kurt. She was flattered, but didn't want to hurt Artie, so rejecting me was her only option.

That nearly killed me. I had _no one_. Finn was too busy being on-and-off with Rachel; Puck had Lauren and Sam…just annoyed the crap out of me, no matter _how_ irresistible his fish lips were.

Oh, and of course, no reputation.

The only way for me to be top of the school again was to become prom queen. That might be bit of a problem considering the fact that Quinn, Finn, Rachel and Lauren were running, so without a partner in crime, I didn't stand a chance.

Unless…

I looked across the hall and saw the one and only…David Karofsky.

Karofsky was one of the players on the football team. I only know him so well because he's the reason why Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy. And we've also collided a bit. I almost went all out Lima Heights on him when he tried to disrupt our "Night of Neglect" concert.

But there was something else.

I'm a closet lesbian and a judgmental bitch which means one thing…

I have **AWESOME** gaydar.

Trust me, he may not LOOK gay, but I've been doing some observing and I just **know** it.

He would make the absolute _perfect_ partner to run for prom with!

I put on my best flirty face and approached him.

"Hey Karofsky, you've caught my attention. How 'bout some coffee later at the café?"

Then I left, not looking back at his stubby confused face.

_**Later at the Café**_

We grabbed our coffees and took a seat.

"I knew you'd ask me out eventually." He said. "I'm kind of a Duke stud at McKinley."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh give it up! I know."

He replied with that stupid smile stuck on his face. "Know what?"

Ok, could I be _any clearer_? "That you're gay!"

**I hope this is a good start! And while you're reading this, how 'bout giving me some ideas for the next chapter of my Will/Rachel fic called "The Way We Were" because I'm suffering writer's block so the story will be temporarily halted. Enjoy!**


	2. The Plan

**I'm gonna put up chapter 2 so everyone can see where I'm going with this.**

_**Santana's POV**_

"That you're gay!"

That last comment wiped his smile clean off his face.

"What? Who told you that?"

"No one had to tell me. First of all, I saw you checking out Sam's ass the other day. You know, you _really _need to be more careful with your leering."

"I didn't." He said quickly. "I was just…seeing what jeans he was wearing."

Ok, is he for real?

"Like that's any _less_ gay!" I replied.

"And second of all, I know about you and Kurt. Remember last week before the benefit, about you being worried about _the truth _getting out? Well guess what? It's out."

He leaned toward me. "Whatever they told you is a lie to mess with me! I'm gonna kick their asses!"

_Hold up_, I thought_. __** No one**__ messes with Kurt and Blaine except me!_

He started to get up but I grabbed his sleeve.

"Ok, you know what, why don't you just settle down and let Auntie Tannie here tell you a story. It's about you."

He crossed his arms.

"You're what we a call a late-in-life gay: You're going to stay in the closet, get married, get drunk to have relations with your wife, have a couple kids, maybe become a state senator, or a deacon, and then get caught in the men's room tapping your foot with some page. And you know what? I accept that about you."

He started to look scared. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need you. And you need me." I replied. "We play on the same team."

He looked at me disbelieving. "You're-"

I interrupted. "Look, I'm not ready to start eating jicama or get a flat tuck yet either. Maybe in junior college-"

He started to get aggravated. "Look, this is garbage! I'm not gay!"

"I'm trying to help you out here!" I snapped. "Have you ever heard of the term beards? It's when a gay man and woman date each other to hide the fact that they're gay. Like the Roosevelts. So you and I are going to be each other's beards. And then we're gonna win Prom King and Queen and rule the school."

"And what if I say no?" He asked.

"Then I'm gonna tell everyone about you and your life will be over." I said smoothly. "The only straight I am is straight up bitch. You in or not?"

I waited a few seconds for him to comprehend and make up his mind.

He looked up at me and nodded.

I smiled and took his hand. "Great! But a few things you have to do first."

He looked uncertain. "And what would they be?"

I looked serious. "First you have to apologize to the Glee Club. They are my main squeeze and I can't have them hating you. That would make us lose support for our campaign."

"Are you crazy?" He asked incredulously. "Why should I apologize to _those_ losers?"

I was furious but I tried to remain calm. "Those losers are with _me_, you oaf! And that adds up to my requirements!"

He sighed. "Fine, what else."

"I want us to start an anti-bully organization. First off, I'm gonna make you a changed man before you apologize. Then you are going to use that to help me with it. I don't like being a bully and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be either."

"What would we do?"

I leaned back in my seat. "We'll be like super awesome hall monitors. Bring the bully-ing down to a minimum and when people see how wonderful we are, they'll support our campaign."

He nodded. "Sounds fair. Anything else?"

I leaned forward again. "Last thing and it's _very_ important: I want you to apologize to Kurt."

His eyes widened. "And _why_ should I do that?"

"Again, it would help us get more voters. Second, New Directions need him; we're like totally miserable without him. Third, if you don't, you'll live with the guilt of scaring off the guy you like for the rest of your life so I'm pretty sure you'd like to make amends. Got it?"

He gulped. "And what if he doesn't want to come back?"

"Then so be it, but don't be cuckoo. " I said.

He sighed. "Fine, where do we start?"

"First, we put our names in. Then we propose my idea to Principal Figgins and carry it out from there. After Prom, the deal's off, but we'll be the coolest people in school so who'll care about our personal business."

He looked me in the eyes. "You really think this will work?"

"I _know_ this will work, you over-stuffed monkey. There has _never_ been a time where my plan has backfired. It'll work as long as we work together in this."

**Ooh, chills! And yes, this is the **_**EXCACT**_** dialogue so now I have to go through some more episodes to use the dialogue and create the next chapters. REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	3. Phase 2

**Wow…will this be my first story to be completed WITHOUT any reviews?**

_**Santana's POV**_

A few weeks later, David and I had established our anti-bully club called the "Bully-whips". We've patrolled the halls and stopped several cases. Principal Figgins was fortunate enough to witness our work and approved of our club.

Now it was time to complete phase 2: Apologize to the Glee Club and gain their support. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it's worth a try. We planned what we were going to say, so hopefully it would work.

The next day, David went to Figgins and told him that he wanted to speak to them about our club and Figgins arranged it with Mr. Schuester.

The _minute_ David and Figgins walked in, there was uproar. Figgins kept trying to calm everyone down. David didn't even _say_ anything yet, and he was being harassed!

"We don't care what he has to say!" Finn shouted.

Figgins shushed him. "Now I know David has had some issues in the past, but I have great respect for what he's doing right now. And I ask you to hear him out."

There were more murmurs of disapproval before Mr. Schuster scolded them.

I nodded to David and he began to speak.

"First I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what I did to Kurt and what I have done to a lot of you. I think I've slushied every one of you…"

He paused. "I've treated Kurt the worst. And I'm really ashamed of who I am and what I did."

"Why should we believe you?" Puck asked.

David looked him straight in the face. "You don't have to. I know I'll need to earn your trust."

He looked back at everyone. "All I can say is that Santana has helped me see the light."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"She showed me all these stories online about kids jumping off of bridges and hanging themselves because they were being bullied so badly. I couldn't believe someone could make another person feel that awful. But she helped me accept that I was one of those bad people, and I don't want to be anymore."

"Wait," Quinn said incredulously and pointed at me. "Santana?"

Obviously they needed more convincing so I stood up and walked down the aisle.

"This Glee Club is not complete. Not without Kurt. So I've taken it upon myself to try to rehabilitate Dave."

I stood next to him and faced the class.

"To see if maybe Kurt would consider coming back and help us win National's. I did this for us. And then something funny happened."

I nudged David and he grabbed my hand.

"Something called love."

Everyone's faced turned from concerned to disgust.

"I'm gonna barf." Tina said.

"I want Kurt to feel safe to come back," David said. "which is why Santana and I have started a new club."

He put his arm around me. "The Bully-Whips."

"The name was my idea." I said. "We're gonna be like guardian angels. "

"I have witnessed David and Santana roaming the halls, identifying bullying and stopping it in its tracks." Figgins added.

"I'm planning on reaching out to Kurt personally through Principal Figgins to try to make amends. This is a chance to really change this place. I hope you can support us." David concluded.

When no one said anything, Figgins thanked them for their time and escorted us out.

"They're not convinced, Santana." David told me in the hall.

"Not yet, but they _will_ be when Kurt's back." I replied. "Did you and Figgins schedule an appointment with him and Mr. Hummel?"

"We're scheduled to meet with him tomorrow." He said.

I nodded. "Good, the sooner, the better. I'll see you tomorrow."

**Come on people…PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you don't like the story, put that in the box, say cheese, ANYTHING! I'M LITERALLY BEGGING YOU!**


	4. Too Late to Apologize?

**Wow…tough crowd. Oh well, you can't please everyone.**

_**David's POV**_

Well…today's gonna be a long day. Today's the day where I apologize to Kurt and his father and try to convince him to come back to McKinley. Santana had classes so I told her I'd give her the update when the conference was finished.

As I sat in Principal Figgins' office with my Dad and Mr. Schuester, I remembered everything bad I had done to him: slushie, antagonize, threaten to kill him and kiss him.

_Kiss_…that day I'll never forget.

I only kissed him because I liked him. I till kinda do, so this is gonna be hard.

I tormented him even more after that because I was scared. Of being gay.

I know there's nothing wrong with that now, but then, I thought it was a bad thing, especially for an athlete.

You don't see that many gay athletes nowadays…are there even any? I'm pretty sure there aren't any in football.

A gay football player…wouldn't _that_ be a joke if anyone found out?

The only people who know are Kurt, his boyfriend Blaine who goes to Dalton Academy and of course, Santana, my mistress.

I'm kind of glad I'm working with her. Prom King, who _wouldn't_ want that title? And the fact that she's blackmailing me.

But she really _did_ change me. She's keeping me aware of everything that's going around and all over, I'm seeing suicides caused by bullying so I decided straight up that I would stop.

Finally Kurt and his father showed up.

I haven't seen his father since I made fun of Kurt and Finn for waltzing and Kurt exposed that I threatened to kill him which pulled me out of school for a while.

He looked pretty serious, but I was also serious at taking back everything I did.

They greeted Principal Figgins and took a seat.

I expressed my apology to Kurt…it was pretty much the same speech I gave the Glee Club yesterday. I informed them about the "Bully-Whips" and assured them that Kurt would be under our full protection.

Kurt looked pretty timid the whole time but his Dad didn't seem convinced.

"You know, you talk a great game, but all I'm hearing is talk. And talk isn't gonna keep Kurt safe."

"But the anti-bullying club that David started will." Principal Figgins said. "The fact is that since the club began enforcing the no-bullying rule, we haven't had one incident!"

"Yeah, and if I took all the water out of the ocean, it wouldn't be wet anymore." Mr. Hummel said sarcastically. "The bullying stopped…because your top offender stopped."

"Mr. Hummel…um, can I call you Burt?" My dad asked.

Mr. Hummel nodded.

"You remember how understanding I was about this when it all began; I didn't come to David's defense. I believed your son! That's because the David I was seeing wasn't the young man that I knew. The boy I raised was a cub scout, he was kind, and he was a good citizen. I still don't know what was going through his mind when the bullying started, but I can tell you that the David I'm seeing now is my son back again."

He pointed at me. "This…this is real."

"Do you have any idea how much stress this has called my family?" Mr. Hummel asked. "My son having to leave his friends, my wife and I spending money we don't have on private school 'cause of your son!"

"Burt," my dad began. "were you _always_ so accepting of homosexuals? We're the same age; I remember what we used to say about the gays when we were younger. Now, it's taken us a long time to figure out what's right. Why can't you allow David the couple months that it's taken him to figure it out?"

"Because he said he's gonna kill my son!" Mr. Hummel shouted.

"I never actually meant that though, it's just a figure of speech." I replied.

"How is _he_ supposed to know that?" Mr. Hummel said, pointing at Kurt.

"Words still matter, David." Mr. Schuester said.

"I know." I assured him. "You have to believe how awful I feel about them; those ones especially. That's not me, not anymore."

"What do you think, Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asked him.

Kurt waited a few seconds before answering. "I believe he realizes what he did was wrong."

"You're only saying that because you wanna be back in the school so bad." Mr. Hummel said to him.

"Can David and I speak for a few moments alone?" Kurt asked. "You can wait outside in the hall."

Everyone got up and left the room. My dad patted my knee and followed them out.

I felt a bit scared at first. I'm not usually good at these things without my dad there to help out.

Kurt waited until the door was closed before speaking.

"What's your angle here?"

"I'm just trying to make things right." I said simply and looked down.

His stare burned through me like lasers. "David, I _know_, remember? But I haven't told anyone."

I looked up. "Why? It would have made your life a lot easier."

"I don't believe in denying who you are but I don't believe in outing either. But still, you _owe_ me. The truth." He replied.

_Ouch._

"What's going on here?"

I felt myself beginning to sweat. "It was Santana's idea. She wants to be Prom Queen so she figures if we can get you back, we'll get everyone to vote for us."

He crossed his legs. "I'm both repulsed and impressed by her Lady Macbeth-ian ways. A Latina Eve Harrington."

I looked at him strangely.

"Ok, if you're gonna be gay, you must simply know who that is." He said.

"Look, I don't know for sure if I _am_ gay, ok?" I snapped. "Stop being such a broken record!"

Kurt leaned forward. "Ok, I have several options here. I could tell everyone the truth-"

_He WOULDN'T!_

"Dude, I said I'm sorry! You said you wouldn't do that!"

He held up his hand to silence me. "Hold on, or I can return here and _marvel_ at your new anti-bullying pride which I fully believe in. And further demand that you and I start a chapter of PFFLAG here at William McKinley. Parents, Family and Friends of Lesbians and Gays."

I rubbed my forehead. _So many demands!_

"You need to be educated, David." He continued. "You may not have to come out but you _need_ to be educated."

I sighed. "Oh man, just kill me now."

We looked out into the hall where my dad, Mr. Hummel and even _Finn_ were waiting and he gave them a nod.

I rolled my eyes.

After school, Santana came up to me.

"Well?"

"He said he'd need some time to think about it." I replied.

Her eyes widened. "_THINK_? It's a yes or no question!" She screeched.

I calmed her down. "I understand where he's going with this, but let's be patient. You don't get to call all the shots here."

She heaved a few deep breaths. "Fine…then we shall wait."

The next day, it was the talk of the whole school that Kurt might be coming back but no one knew of his motives. We decided to keep it on the DL not to reveal ourselves until he actually _did_ come back.

A few days later, it was the big day: Kurt Hummel would be back at McKinley, and who else would be the first to greet him but the Glee Club. Gosh, it was like we were welcoming the President or something! Everyone was so excited.

He also brought a few friends from Dalton Academy to wish him good-bye and sing a little song for him. I felt a whole lot better now that I apologized.

Santana was so proud of me, and soon we were going all over parading around with Kurt, informing that _we_ were the reason why Kurt decided to come back. Everyone was so impressed and we even got a lot of supporters and people promising to vote for us.

Phase 3 complete!


	5. Tomorrow Night Will Be Perfect

**Still no reviews…come ON!**

_**Santana's POV**_

Well, it's been quite a week. David did his part convincing Kurt to transfer back to McKinley and now, just as he had promised Kurt's father, he is under our watchful protection.

It's quite fun having Kurt as our guinea pig, parading him around from class to class, showing everyone how wonderful we are at protecting him. His teachers thank us kindly when he makes it to class _without fear of violence_. That's our new slogan.

Prom was tomorrow night and everyone was buzzing about who was going with who, what their dress color was, plans for before and after and so on.

Kurt and the girls helped me pick up a nice red bridesmaid's dress from Good Will. It was nice to know they had such cute clothes for cheap prices.

By the way, about who was going with whom?

Tina, of course was going with Mike. Mercedes was devastated that she couldn't get a date and Finn had Quinn so Rachel was stag, too. They took the liberty of asking Sam to be both their dates and carefully arranged a cheap budget. Kurt asked Blaine but Blaine is a bit worried about being gay-bashed like he was before. Brittany…had no date but she didn't mind. She and Artie broke up but he's too focused on getting her back.

I think she's more bi-sexual than a lesbian…that's a problem for me.

And then the prom court. Quinn had Finn, Lauren had Puck…and of course, David and me.

The whole Glee Club was being payed to perform at Prom. Sam, Artie and Puck would sing Rebecca Black's _Friday_. Blaine, Tina and Brittany would sing _I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend to Dance with You_ and Rachel would sing _Jar of Hearts_. Mercedes and I were originally going to sing _Dancing Queen_ for the traditional King and Queen Dance, but I knew that I was going to win so I gave it to Tina.

One day, I was in the hall with Kurt. David was patrolling the halls and was to give me the signal when it was safe to get Kurt to his next class.

"_Everything looks good. No gay protests, no rainbow flags being lit on fire down this way."_

I love talking into walkie-talkies, but I simply _hate_ when people don't say "over" when they're done talking.

"Are you finished talking?" I said into my walkie-talkie.

"_Yeah."_

"When you're finished talking, you should say over!"

"_Sorry! No burning Liberace mannequins! Over!"_ He replied, clearly annoyed.

I nodded to Kurt. "All right, Lady-lips. We're all clear."

We began walking to his next class. "Teen gay! You may now proceed to the next checkpoint _**WITHOUT**_ fear of violence!" I said very loudly. Some teachers who passed us gave me thumbs up.

"Why are you speaking so loudly?" He asked me.

"I'm a law and order Prom Queen candidate." I raised my voice again. "Here to protect everyone at this school from harassment!"

Soon we got to his class and I bid him good-bye.

I met David in the middle of the hallway after the bell rang.

"What color is your dress?" He asked.

I looked at him strangely. "That's kind of a weird question…but it's red."

He nodded. "Got it. So I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow night. Do you want to grab some dinner before we go?"

I looked confused. "Dinner? You don't have to."

He shrugged. "I know, but I want to be a good Prom date. Besides, if we're gonna win, we should at least celebrate our pre-victory."

I smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, David. But let's not go to Breadstix, I heard it's gonna be freakishly crowded with prom goers."

"Ok, I'll find a different place. I'll pick you up at seven." He said with a smile. "I'm gonna go patrol the other hallway again."

After he left…I felt…funny.

A mixture of excitement, thankfulness and comfort. Like when your daddy gives you _exactly_ what you want for Christmas.

I smiled and walked away, knowing that tomorrow night was going to be absolutely perfect.

_**David's POV**_

I can't believe I offered to take Santana out for dinner! Oh well, it's the right thing to do. I'm a perfect gentleman, so I'm going to be the perfect Prom date for her.

I feel very fortunate to have her as my partner. During out time together, we've shared stories.

The other reason why I'm going to make tomorrow night perfect for both of us is because she _needs_ someone. Her parents haven't really been there for her so she's had to rely on friends for comfort and their absence has made her tough.

The best thing I like about her is that we actually connect. And I'm not just talking about the fact that we're closet gays and lesbians, I'm talking other things. We were bullies, but now we don't want to be, so we use our meanness for the good of the people, hence the Bully-Whips.

I swear; I've never connected with a girl like this. I've only had the boys on the football team as friends and girls drooling over me, but that's it. With the guys, you have to be a guy.

But with Santana, I can say what I want, and actually _want_ to be a good person.

Oh my God, I'm gay but am I _really_ falling for _Santana?_

**BUM BUM BUM! Unfortunately for you readers (and non-reviewers), this is where I leave you because I'm going on vacation and won't be back to work on the Prom scene and climax until probably after Christmas Day. So until then, read…REVIEW…and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. It's Gonna Be a Night to Remember

**Prom time! This is my absolute**_** favorite **_**episode! This is also where I alter the storyline.**

**Now before you start reading, I'd like to address something. Yes, I know that Santana and David are supposed to be and admitted on the sow to be gay, but by the end of this story, they won't be. Before you jump to conclusions and I wind up getting backlash, I will say that I have **_**nothing**_** against gays, lesbians and so on nor do I have **_**any**_** desire to **_**cure**_** them. I have a few gay friends myself and I accept them. I just have a weird imagination and suddenly thought, "Hmmmm, I wonder what would happen if they started liking **_**each other**_**, that would be so romantic!" Ok? Ok. Good, we're all good.**

_**Santana's POV**_

It's Prom night! I have spent all day getting ready, from getting my hair done to makeup, and so forth. My abuelita let me take a two hour nap around three.

David said he'd pick me up around seven, so when I woke up at five, it was back to full preparation mode.

Around six thirty, there was a knock at the door. I was in my bathroom touching up on my makeup.

"Is it David? He's early!" I called out to my abuelita.

"No, it's not David. It's your parents." She called up to me.

I froze. My parents were hardly _ever_ around and now they decide to show up on my _Prom Night?_ I finished up and ran downstairs. My Mom and Dad were sure there with Dad's big camera ready.

"Hey, mija." My mom said.

"Mom, Dad…what are you doing here?" I asked.

Dad looked confused. "We're here to see you before you leave for prom, sweetheart."

"Don't _sweetheart_ me, Dad." I snapped.

Mom sighed and came up to me. "Mija, I know that we haven't really been there for you because of our jobs, but we love you and are _so_ proud of you."

I stepped back. "I hardly see you guys anymore, and now here you are, on the most _important_ night of my life acting like nothing's wrong?"

They both looked hurt. "We just really wanted to see you."

"If you want us to leave, we will." Dad said. "We just want you to be happy."

They turned to and suddenly, I regretted everything I said.

"Mom, Dad…wait." I called out to them.

The doorbell rang again and abuelita answered it. It was David, dressed in his best suit and a red tie to match my dress. My face lit up.

"Is this your date?" Abuelita asked.

I nodded and brought him inside. "Yup, this is David."

David looked at my parents. "Are these your Mom and Dad?"

Dad nodded. "Yes, but we were just leaving."

I grabbed Dad's arm. "Dad, wait! Stay a while, take some pictures!"

Mom and Dad's faces lit up and we snapped some pictures.

Half an hour later, we bid good-bye to my parents and he led me to his truck. When we got there, he opened the passenger side and took out a box with my corsage. It was made of red roses to match my dress.

"Here you go." He said, sliding it over my wrist.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

We drove, passing Breadstix which was definitely packed with party goers, until we reached a fancy French restaurant near the hotel Prom was being held at.

An hour later, we finished up and drove to the hotel and an usher led us to the ballroom where everyone was at. Music was being blared from a speaker on stage and everyone was already bouncing.

When it was time for the party to start, Puck, Sam and Artie opened up with _Friday_. Everyone was bouncing around and I admit that David's a pretty good dancer!

After a few more songs, he and I decided to go our separate ways for a while. I caught up with the other Glee kids and we danced some more.

Sometime later, there was some confusion about Artie spiking the punch…with lemon juice. Coach Sylvester dragged him out and from what I heard later, interrogated him for two hours and even threatened to pull his teeth out.

When it was Rachel's turn to sing, everyone grabbed a partner and headed to the dance floor. I stood on the sidelines sadly watching Brittany, who was dancing with some random guy. I _really_ never thought that I'd actually be _miserable_ on Prom Night. I could almost feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" a voice behind me asked.

I turned around and saw David standing there.

"You look sad." He said.

I turned away from him. "No, I'm fine. I'm just…just…" My voice trailed off.

He looked out at the dancers. "Come on." He offered me his hand.

I looked at it. "What are you doing?"

"No one shouldn't be miserable, especially on Prom Night." He replied.

I laughed. "I think we've shown enough fake affection for tonight. They'll be announcing the King and Queen soon."

He shrugged. "Consider this a freebie."

I looked out at everyone dancing again and too his hand. "Ok, you're on."

He led be to the dance floor and we just stood there facing each other awkwardly.

"Um…I've never really slow-danced before." I admitted.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Wrap your arms around my neck." He instructed.

I did and he began swaying me back and forth.

"This feels pretty nice." I said.

"That's good. Are you having a good time?" He asked.

I nodded. "The best and you have been a great helper."

We swayed some more and suddenly…I felt that warm feeling again. Except that it was that warm, fuzzy feeling I get when I'm around Brittany.

I looked confused. _Does this mean I'm not a lesbian anymore? I mean, I don't know, it's just that David has treated me like I've always wanted to be treated. And anyway, Brittany can handle herself on her own, she doesn't need me anymore. Oh my gosh, I'm in love with David!_

"Everything ok?" He asked me, snapping me out of reverie.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine."

_**David's POV**_

Awesome, I just taught Santana how to slow dance, no big deal. They'd be announcing our win soon, so after tonight, we go our separate ways.

She had this weird, spaced out look on her face, like she was deep in thought about something.

_Santana_. This whole time we spent together actually meant something, even if she didn't think so.

Before I realized that I was gay, I've always dreamed of the perfect girl. She'd be good-looking, nice, funny and just awesome to be around. She definitely had all those qualities. Even if we were in public pretending to like each other, we'd still joke around and she has a pretty great sense of humor. Before her, I kind of missed wanting a girl. Liking Kurt was one thing, but Kurt was still a _boy_.

Now that I had Santana, I felt happy again. I didn't feel confused, I actually felt _great!_

I looked down at her; she still had that look on her face.

I wanted to tell her how I felt, but that would be too corny. I looked at her lips…so red, plump and juicy. And it really made me _certain_ that's she was who I wanted.

I leaned down to kiss her, but the song ended.

She looked up at me and smiled. "We better get ready for our crowning." She said softly.

I nodded and headed to the stage.

_**No One's POV**_

There was one more song before the crowning. During the song, a fight broke out between Finn and Jesse until Coach Sylvester dragged them out, lowering Quinn's chance of becoming queen.

After the song, Figgins came up on stage.

"Attention! Will the candidates for King and Queen gather on the stage?"

Puck, Lauren, Santana, David and Quinn gathered on the stage. Finn and Jesse were being held in Coach Sylvester's room until Prom was over.

"The votes are in." Figgins said. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for, the moment where we announce our junior Prom King and Queen."

Everyone held their breaths.

"Roll the drum, please."

Someone in the band gave a drum roll as he opened the envelope.

"This year's junior Prom King is…David Karofsky!"

Everyone cheered and David and Santana couldn't help but smile.

_**Santana's POV**_

When Principal Figgins announced David as King, I was so proud and also confident that my name would be called next. The Glee Clubbers were supportive, clapping for him as Principal Figgins put the crown on his head.

I started clapping along with everyone and blew kisses.

"So suck so bad, Quinn Fabray! I won!" I said to Quinn as she tried hard to hide her disappointment.

"And now, the 20011 McKinley High Prom Queen…"

I braced myself, ready to take my place next to him.

"With an overwhelming number of votes is…"

Suddenly, Principal Figgins paused and looked confused. I got kind of worried. Was it a tie?

After a few seconds of silence, he looked out at everyone and said in a flat voice a name that I would _never _forget.

_Kurt Hummel._


	7. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

**Ooh…big climatic ending chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Santana's POV**_

_Kurt Hummel_.

Everyone was quiet. At first, I didn't think I heard right or maybe it was just a prank. Kurt's face looked frozen and all the Glee Clubbers looked at him.

He looked at everyone and ran out of the room.

The other Prom Queen candidates, along with me, ran out crying.

I was upset, mad and very sad.

Upset because I didn't win. Mad because David and I worked _so_ hard to protect Kurt and then someone decides to pull this horrible prank on him.

Sad…because I officially lost David. With him being King and Kurt being Queen, it was like a dream come true for him. He'd forget all about me and our times together and we'd be enemies once again. If I tried to reach out to him again, he'd shun me.

Really, I didn't turn straight for _nothing_!

I took the elevator to the highest floor and found a balcony, because that would be the _only y _part of a fairy-tale I'd experience. I felt like Juliet and Rapunzel on the balcony. The breeze was soft enough to mix with my tears and cool down my face.

"Santana?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw Brittany standing there looking worried.

I sniffed. "Hey, Brittany."

She stepped closer to me. "Are you sad that you didn't win?"

Should I tell her the truth?

I nodded. "That and something else. I'm not in love with you anymore, Brittany."

She looked confused. "Really? But why are you sad?"

"I _really_ like David, but now he's gonna be the most popular guy at school and I'm gonna be back where I started. I've never felt so heart-broken."

She pulled me into a comforting hug.

"It'll be ok." She assured me. "You'll still have me and Glee and if he shuns you, then forget him!"

Brittany stayed with me for a few more minutes and then went back down to congratulate Kurt. When she left, I sat on the ledge of the balcony and cried some more.

_**David's POV**_

I can't believe I won! I made a mental note to thank Santana for believing and having faith in me. I couldn't have done it without her.

When Kurt was announced Queen, everyone was in shock. Why would the whole student body do such a thing to him? It must have looked pretty awkward.

When Principal Figgins called out Kurt's name, he ran out of the room. The other candidates for Queen ran out crying, including Santana except I don't know why.

After they left, everyone started talking. The Glee Club looked really upset, but a little proud. I felt awkward standing on stage by myself.

After a few minutes, Kurt came back, his face all composed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your 2011 Prom Queen, Kurt Hummel." Principal Figgins announced.

He put the crown on Kurt's head left the stage.

Kurt took a deep breath and addressed everyone with a smile. "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton."

Everyone found that statement pretty agreeable and began clapping and cheering.

I smiled, glad that he had the confidence to accept it.

Principal Figgins came back on stage. "No we'll do the tradition of the 2011 Prom King and Queen dance."

That was my cue to join Kurt on the middle of the dance floor.

"Now's your moment." He nodded to me.

"What?" I asked.

"To come out." He replied. "Make a difference."

I had totally _forgotten_ to tell Kurt that I was in love with Santana! I better tell him now before he starts getting ideas.

I faced him on the dance floor as the music started.

"Kurt…I can't." I said.

He looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not gay anymore! I'm in love with Santana, I'm sorry."

His eyes widened. I shook my head.

"I need to find her, she's pretty upset."

I patted him on the shoulder and left him stunned on the dance floor. No worries, his boyfriend Blaine came up and rescued him from the awkwardness.

I spotted Brittany, Santana's friend in the crowd and approached her.

"Brittany, where's Santana? I need to find her!"

Brittany looked confused. "She's really upset. She thinks you're going to forget about her."

"No, no, I _like_ her, Brittany! Where is she?" I said frantically.

"She's on the forty-second floor balcony." She replied.

I ran out of the ballroom into an elevator and pressed the button. When I got out, I located the balcony and saw her sitting on it. I figured my crown would make her feel bad so I took it off.

"Santana, you're gonna fall. Get off the ledge."

She looked up at me, her make-up running down her face and shook her head.

I sat down next to her. "Hey, are you ok?"

She shook her head again. "Shouldn't you be in the ballroom having your fairy-tale moment with Kurt?"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I don't like Kurt anymore. I'm not gay anymore."

She looked up at me. "Ha ha, very funny."

"No, I'm serious. I like a certain girl."

She sniffed. "She sounds like a dream come true."

I nodded. "She is. She's sweet, sassy, spicy, funny and many other things. She also believed in me, even when I was lost in doubt."

She shook her head again. "I don't know any girl like that."

I stood up and lifted her chin with my finger. "It's you, Santana. This entire time we spent together is all I know, and all I ever want to know."

"Ok, I _know _you stole that from Sweet November." She snapped.

I shrugged. "Maybe. And like you said before, I need you and you need me too."

She tried turn and face me, but she started to lose her balance and almost fell backward off the balcony. I caught her by the waist and she grabbed my arms.

"Whoa, careful there." I said.

She looked up at me. "David, do you really mean it?"

I chuckled. "I wouldn't be here catching you from falling off a really tall balcony if I didn't mean any of it."

She laughed with me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "But what about now? You're gonna be the most popular guy at school and I'll be back where I started."

I patted her head. "No, I won't let that happen. Kurt may be crowned Queen, but you'll always be the First Lady, I promise."

She stood up. "Come on, let's finish this and then blow this fairy-tale."

I smiled, took her hand and led her back to the ballroom.

Everyone cheered as we entered and we danced with everyone else and even got our pictures taken.

I looked over at Kurt and he gave me a big smile.

There was one more slow dance of the night and Santana and I headed to the dance floor.

"David," she said. "do we still get a happy ending?"

"Definitely." I said, kissing her softly. "We _definitely_ get to have a happy ending."

**And that's a wrap! Hope you readers enjoyed…and possibly take the time to review my story!**


End file.
